Corruption Garden
Corruption Garden is a song by Caz, PV by IKEDA and sung by Megurine Luka. The PV was done as a promotional movie for Megurine Luka and although is mostly English, usage of her English voicebank is also seen during the song. The PV was eventually released on DVD and Blu-Ray as a music video. *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast Background The PV opens to the narrator thinking about ideas and memories that confuse and corrupt the mind to the point the narrator begins to doubt that what she knows is even true. A graveyard is shown with a girl looking at a grave, she notes that what was the truth became a lie. The narrator notes that her and her sister are likely going to meet the same fate as their mother did. As the song begins, Luka is shown awakening, the girl who did the narration is seen piloting a mech and fighting in space destroying ships all around her. Throughout the PV flashes and glimpses of the girl and her young sister from the past are seen, the imaginery along with the song suggests that some event tore them apart after the death of their mother. As Luka sings, the girl fights, until eventually a break for the instrumental solo ocurs and the girl is left facing her younger sister, who is piloting a mech also. When Luka resumes singing, more images are shown begin with the young sister in a street with dead bodies around her, eventually the two are shown lying with their eyes closed (dead or asleep) on flowers. As Luka ends the song, the two girls clash once more, there is an expolsion along with flashes of the images seen previously in the PV. As the PV ends, Luka is shown shutting down again. The song itself talks about flowers throughout the verses, something you find in a garden, each accomplied with a image of corruption; *Decadent flowers; bloody memories *Lamentation of flowers; graven miseries *Pitch-black flowers; memories of oblivion *Unprecedented flowers; that keep blooming and dying *Flowers of chaos; repeating miseries The song itself ends by pleaing for someone to rid the rotten world of its mistakes before it is destroyed, as all that is left is "the ash of a flower". Megurine Luka 3D [[file:Shade12basicLukadata.jpg|thumb|right|The Luka model from the "Luka data pack" for Shade 12 basic by IKEDA]] A 3D data pack for the software Shade 12 Basic was announced as Megurine Luka 3D. The software pack contained data and a 3D model for the 3D animation "Corruption Garden" made using the software. The pack is now available in English.http://vocaloid.blog120.fc2.com/blog-entry-8778.html Vocaloid Blog - 「Shade 12 Basic feat. 巡音ルカ」「Shadeデータ集 巡音ルカ」が販売な件 A Blu-Ray featuring the PV was also made for sale on the 8th of June 2011, the video was created by IKEDA. This is the only such pack for the 3D software package so far for a Vocaloid character It includes four complete sets of clothing, pre-set poses and more.http://www.amazon.co.jp/exec/obidos/ASIN/B004OL3UEE/i22-22/ref=nosim/ Amazon.jp - CORRUPTION GARDEN featuring 巡音ルカ Japanese and Romaji Lyrics Trivia thumb|right|Th Shade 12 basic pack with the girl featured narrating in the PV on the front *The mothers grave reads the name "Arisa" for the first part, the second part is harder to read. *The pink haired girl seen piloting the mech is a standard model for the Shade software, the younger sister is a recolour of the same girl. References Category:Vocaloid Original Song Category:Intervention Required